Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{11}{18}-2\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{11}{18}}-{2\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{11}{18}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{18}{18} + \dfrac{11}{18}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{29}{18}}-{2\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{29}{18}} - {2} - {\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{29}{18}} - {\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{29}{18}} - {\dfrac{12}{18}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{17}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{17}{18}$